


Not Quite Stuck

by arcamenel_alatariel



Series: Discord: Bellamione Coven Valentine's Event [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord: Bellamione Coven Valentine’s Event, Enemies to Friends, F/F, modern au: pandemic, who knows-maybe to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcamenel_alatariel/pseuds/arcamenel_alatariel
Summary: Hermione is at Narcissa's house on a work call when a notice arrives informing them that the entire country is on lockdown in response to the coronavirus pandemic. With nobody else around, they're left with no one to talk to but each other. This will be fine, right?Prompt 5. I guess the pandemic put us in lockdown together, what do you like to do?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Discord: Bellamione Coven Valentine's Event [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156184
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Not Quite Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostinspxce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinspxce/gifts).



> So this is my first publicly posted fic. Please be nice. I'm going to go hide under a rock now. 
> 
> Also, a big thanks to lostinspxce for encouraging me to write this and tying a very ridiculous idea to this prompt. I promise you'll get that scene at some point ;)
> 
> OH, and I'll update the rating if things get even remotely steamy. For now, enjoy Hermione being a total dunce.

“You’ve got to be joking. This is a joke, right? You’re just… playing a _very uncharacteristic_ prank on me?” Hermione stared at Narcissa, a note of frustration building in her tone as she began to look around, “Did Draco put you up to this?” 

Narcissa huffed and handed Hermione the letter that she’d just finished reading. 

_To the household of Narcissa Callidora Black,_

_The Ministry has obtained intelligence from the muggle minister that their government will be putting the country into lockdown in response to the so-called “Coronavirus Pandemic.” In accordance with the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, no magical being may leave the grounds of the household in which they currently occupy._

_In addition, with the impact of this virus to wizarding-kind unknown, Emergency Decree 721 has been issued. This decree states that all forms of magical travel are restricted from use, including but are not limited to: the floo network, apparition, portkeys, brooms, magically enchanted vehicles, or use of magical creatures. Exemptions will be made for essential staff, who shall receive portkeys for travel strictly to and from work._

_Ministry house elves will be delivering food and essential supplies to your household. Non-Ministry house elves may attend a standards and safety seminar, after which they may freely apparate between your residence and essential stores._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

“But they didn’t give us any warning! How can they do this?! I’m sure I’ve read somewhere that the Ministry must post proposed legislation at least 24 hours before it is enacted. It must have either been in Magical Legislation: A Complete Compendium of Magical Law, 38th edition or in The Activists Guide to Magical Law. Or perhaps…”

Narcissa rolled her eyes as Hermione rattled on, “Miss Granger, since when has the Ministry followed its own rules? And if you really do want to reference those books, I’m sure there are copies in the estate’s library.” 

After a moment of silence that felt like an eternity to the blonde Hermione looked up to meet her eyes, jaw somewhere around her heels, “The estate library? You have a _library_ in your _house_?” 

“Of course, Miss Granger. What kind of troglodytes do you think we are?” Turning gracefully back toward the foyer Narcissa intoned, “Now if you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to one of the guest quarters you can stay in for the time being.”

“But… but… what about my stuff? Clothes? Toiletries?” Hermione stammered, blushing fiercely, “... undergarments?” 

Looking over her shoulder, a sly smirk quickly smoothed from Narcissa's perfectly refined features, “We will have Trimble fetch you whatever you need from your home once he has completed this I’m sure utterly useless training required by the Ministry. Until then, I’m sure I can find some _stuff_ for you.” 

Hermione stood frozen in place while Narcissa walked out of the parlour, her crimson face draining of color. “Trimble will get my things? But how…” It was definitely not the best day for the brightest witch of her age. 

Realization dawning on her face Hermione exclaimed, “Trimble is your house elf! He’ll be able to travel!” Her excitement at the (rather obvious) deduction quickly turned to anger as she pulled the slightly crumpled letter from the Ministry out of her robes pocket.

_Ministry house elves will be delivering food and essential supplies to your household. Non-Ministry house elves may attend a standards and safety seminar, after which they may freely apparate between your residence and essential stores._

“They’re using house elves to deliver _everything_ during this lockdown?! They will have to apparate around the clock to provide the entire country with supplies! _I can’t believe this!_ ” To no one's surprise Hermione stomped her foot, outrage pouring out of her. 

“And I’m sure they won’t be given any extra pay or time off after this lockdown ends. I worked _so hard_ to convince the ministry that the wizarding world’s treatment of an entire species was barbaric, bordering on genocide. For gods’ sake, we indoctrinated them so well they actually believe they are _happier_ as slaves. Within just a few generations house elves might have finally accepted that they ought to be treated with respect. I need to look into labor laws. I’m sure there is _something_ on a maximum number of hours employees can work per day. Or at the very least some sort of overtime pay! I swear that magic has prevented social growth and innovation. Everyone needs to take Muggle Studies. Although, that class needs a serious curriculum overhaul…”

Hearing a _tap tap tap tap tap_ Hermione looked around to find Narcissa taking her in, eyebrow quirked and fingertip tapping the wooden banister. “You know, the fact that house elves say they are happier having work to do and people to take care of doesn’t necessarily mean they’ve been indoctrinated. I’m sure you will debate the finer points of elvish welfare with me in the days to come, but for now perhaps it might be best to finish what we’ve started and get you settled.” Her tone was… softer?... than usual, a small smile on the edge of her mouth. 

“By the way, the library is just through there,” pointing at an elegant archway to the left of the main entryway. “You’re welcome to go through anything in the front two rooms. I strongly recommend against opening anything in the back room unless you have a particular desire to be cursed for this and possibly the next lifetime.”

Narcissa continued up the stairs, Hermione falling in line behind her. As they passed door after door Hermione couldn’t help but notice how gracefully Narcissa walked, her elegant dress robes accentuating her tall, albeit rather slim, figure. 

Lost in the moment, Hermione startled as Narcissa came to a halt outside a door. “You’re just through here. You’ll find toiletries and fresh towels in the bathroom, and I’ll send Trimble along with a few sets of clothes for you to choose from. Feel free to make yourself at home, as it appears we may not be going anywhere anytime soon.”

Stunned at the absolutely unexpected warmth in Narcissa’s tone, however small, Hermione managed to get out a quick, “Thanks so much, Madame Black.”

“Please. Call me Narcissa. If we’re to be stuck together, I’d rather us at least address one another as peers.” She gave Hermione a weak smile and stated, “Dinner will be at 7pm if you’d care to join me. Perhaps we can continue our conversation about house elves then,” as she turned and continued walking down the hall--Hermione regarding her with curiosity. 

Who _was_ this woman? 


End file.
